


Podfic: 'Clocks in Venice' by citrinesunset

by peasina



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Curses, Darkness, F/M, Hallucinations, Insanity, Isolation, Nighttime, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Cursed to live in perpetual darkness, time is both relentless and meaningless for Strange.
Relationships: Arabella Strange/Jonathan Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Clocks in Venice' by citrinesunset

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clocks in Venice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460608) by [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset). 



> Podfic inspired by the Pod_O_Ween prompt: _Curse_
> 
> _He was aware of every hour, every second since this curse was put upon him._
> 
> This work also matches two of my [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompts: _Read Quietly_ , and _Incorporate Sound Effects_. The ticking clocks in this podfic are ones I had in my house. I recorded a minute of each of their ticking with the microphone shoved right up against the mechanism, and I love how they sound!
> 
> Thank you for having blanket permission to podfic, citrinesunset! Also, I'm aware your original story is book canon and hope you don't mind that I used the TV show visuals for Jonathan and (a spooky) Arabella.

  


You can also stream or download from Dropbox, [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xis19dms9qtl72v/Podfic%20-%20Clocks%20in%20Venice.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
